


First Christmas

by beyondthehunt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthehunt/pseuds/beyondthehunt
Summary: In which Alec and Magnus spend their first Christmas together (and Alec comforts Magnus).





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to my first malec writing (and my first fanfic writing ever).
> 
> It's short so forgive me.

Snow blanketed the balcony of the loft, illuminated by the dancing Christmas lights Magnus had decorated around the edges. Alec stood by the glass doors, watching in awe. A few days ago, he had come home to Magnus entangled in the Christmas lights, muttering angrily to himself. He knew Magnus could’ve had the lights up with just the snap of a finger, but instead, Magnus took the liberty of doing it the old-fashioned way.

Giving into a smile, Alec turned to find Magnus still fidgeting with the ornaments for their Christmas tree. He waltzed over to the disgruntled man, reaching out for his hands. 

“Magnus, the tree looks amazing. Once we add the snow angel, everything will come together,” Alec reassured.

Magnus graciously took Alec’s hands, letting out a deep sigh. “I know, but I just want it to be perfect. I want _our_ first Christmas together to be perfect.”

“Of course it will be perfect. It is. You’re here with me,” Alec stated, leaning in to give Magnus a kiss.

Happily returning the kiss, Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec’s waist. “Hm, and you’re here with me,” he murmured. “Now, let’s add the final touch to the tree, shall we?”

Grabbing ahold of the shimmering ornament, Magnus and Alec both placed it on top of the tree. Stepping back, Magnus let out a hum of approval. The tree did look amazing. Pulling Magnus closer to his sides, Alec stared at their handiwork in admiration. He was home with the love of his life, spending the first of their many Christmases together. Christmases as a _family_.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all feedback. Thanks for reading ~


End file.
